School's out!
by AbiAnimeCosplayer
Summary: another one of my many mangas, this one's called School's out! basically follow first years through their life in school at Tenshi Public High School and learn their rivalries, loves, hate and all out randomness to each one of the teenagers M for language


BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ the alarm clock span off the table and whacked Ami in the middle of the forehead. Ami shot up out of bed from her 10 hour sleep. Her eyebrow twitched and what should be a sweeping side fringe fell down onto her eyes into a full fringe.

"that's…" she picked up the alarm clock which still continued to ring in her hand. "ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" with all her might she threw it out the window until it couldn't be heard.

"meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeow!"

Ami blink and nervously laughed. "sorry fluffy!" she called out the window from her bed. Once her laughs died down, Ami stretched her arms and back before swinging off the covers and rubbing her eyes. Ami let out a large yawn and continued to rub her eyes before standing up. She put one foot out to walk before…

CRASH! She smacked and hit her forehead on the side of the table. She tripped over something large on the floor. Ami scratched her head before turning around to look at what she fell over. Her vision was a bit blurred so she put her red framed glasses on and let the world adjust.

"you've got to be kidding me…" she sighed and looked down to see a body wrapped up tight in a blanket and snoring coming out of the top. She poked it a few times before sighing again. "yep, Luka, you're still asleep?" she asked the blanket covered body. Ami coughed to clear her throat then took a deep breath.

"LUKA! YOU LAZY ASS! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! THE ALARM'S BEEN GOING OFF AND YOU DIDN'T TURN IT OFF? I'M A DEEPER SLEEPER THAN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Ami swung her leg over the bike and waited for Luka to put on her bag.

"you know, you've given me a head ache now, Amiko…" Luka said getting on the back of the bike.

"yeah, yeah, you should have got up…imagine how Mr Fluffy feels? He got the alarm clock to the head!" Ami said cycling down the road.

"I do know how he feels, you gave me that treatment yesterday and the day before!" Luka said holding on to the younger girl's shoulders.

"oh, I forgot about that" Ami laughed and Luka smiled at her.

"you don't have to cycle me to school every day, Ami…" Luka said calmly and held on around the bend.

"it's fine, Tenshi Academy isn't too far" Ami smiled at Luka. Luka's eyes grew wide.

"Ami! Eyes on the road!" Luka yelled as Ami dodged a car quickly.

"well, you only see that in the city!" Ami nervously laughed and continued on.

"you're gonna get us killed one day, never get a licence!"

"say, Luka, when's the painting and decorating gonna be done?"

"another 3 months, hope you don't mind" Luka smiled.

"I don't mind, it's just I almost knocked my self out this morning, tonight you take my bed…" Ami pointed to the bump under her brunette fringe.

"right! It's a deal!" Luka grinned.

_I can't help but think she planned this… _Ami sighed and thought to herself.

Ami pulled the bike over on the side of the pavement as teenage girls in a grey blazer and black school skirt ran past. They was wearing the same uniform as Luka. Luka jumped off and sorted out her blazer.

"thanks for the ride, Ami!" Luka waved and ran inside the building of Tenshi Private Academy.

"no problem!" Ami called after her before cycling off her self only to the other side of the street.

"ah, Tenshi Public High School…we meet again" Ami sighed and jumped off her bike leading it into the gates and to the bike station near the entrance of the building.

Tenshi Public High School is across the road from Tenshi Private Academy. However these two schools despite having the same name are far from similar.

One is an elite, private school only for the rich and powerful and the rare honour student like Luka. Where as Tenshi Public High School is a place seen as far from it, Amiko Nakamura sees it as a place to 'chill' before she can go to work with her mum in Tokyo. Amiko Nakamura and Ryo Sato, her 'big brother', cause hell in the high school and they're only two of the first years that run riots through these halls. Why pick these two? Well, a football game's coming up because Sports is 3rd period and these two are captains. These two have the biggest rivalry in football out of all the first years as they're so passionate for English Football teams. Amiko and Ryo are going to be on separate teams and their friends are going to take cover because when both of them are on rival teams in any sport but mainly football, you've got to get your rain coats and umbrellas out because there's a storm brewing over Tenshi Public High School.


End file.
